Primal Perry
When Perry comes face to face with an Australian platypus hunter named Liam set out on destroying him, his unwavering demeanor is threatened and his life is put in danger -- he must find a way to defeat this villainous foe, rescue Doofenshmirtz from the error of his ways and save himself from the hunt. Meanwhile, Baljeet is having an existential emergency and finds himself incapable of making decisions, so Phineas and Ferb create an infinite probability generator that will allow Baljeet to make as many choices as he pleases without being affected by the consequences.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130301disneyxd01/#ixzz2MQut2ieu Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''My Undead Mummy'' (instrumental) *''Improbably Knot'' *''Buford is in Trouble'' End Credits A reprise of Improbably Knot Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry is on all fours when Monogram and Carl speak to him unseen through vents in a room in the Flynn-Fletcher household as the story begins. Evil Jingle None. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This was the first episode to debut on Disney XD first before Disney Channel since "What'd I Miss?". *Eleventh time Doofenshmirtz is referred to as a pharmacist ("Run Away Runway", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Brain Drain", "Road Trip" , "Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension", "Skiddley Whiffers", "Bullseye!", "Lotsa Latkes" , "What'd I Miss?", "Happy New Year!"). *Seventh episode to have a different title card. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein", "The Chronicles of Meap", "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Happy New Year!", "My Sweet Ride") *Baljeet uses contractions while singing, this implies that he had his fear cured ("Monster from the Id") Production Information International Premieres *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) Errors Continuity *This is the fourth time that a character cloned themselves. *Doofenshmirtz finds another fourth wall break when referring to cliffhangers, commercial breaks and fading to black near the end of first half of the episode. ("Meapless in Seattle") *The Baljeet clones reference Buford stealing everyone's bike ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *Second time that the line "looked better in my head" is used. ("Sidetracked") Allusions *'Army of Darkness' - The montage to build the glove and crushing the pear is similar to the montage from the movie when Ash builds his new hand and crushes the goblet. *'High School Musical' - One of the boomerangs is named "Sharpay" which refers to the name of the character Sharpay Evans, portrayed by Ashley Tisdale (Candace's voice actress) in the movie series. *'Arabian Nights' - One of the boomerangs is named "Scheherezade", the storyteller of this famed collection. *'2000 Presidential Election' - During the song Improbably Knot Baljeet refers to being a "Hanging Chad". which became famous after the election because these ballots were dismissed and the votes not counted. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Jesse Spencer as Liam McCracken * Additional voices: Jennifer Hughes :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Baljeet Tjinder